


Shape of You

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione has almost completed notoriously difficult International Healer training when a new International Auror trainee catches her attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



**Hermione’s Party**

 

“You’ve made it this long without sex – one more month and you’ll be a legend,” Tania Larsen chuckled, clinking her cup to Hermione’s.

 

Hermione gave a wry grin. “You forget – I had a boyfriend the first three months I was here.” Her gaze moved around the room, enjoying the sight of light glinting through the darkness as it bounced off dancing toned bodies. The music was too loud, as always, but after steeping in it for eleven months, Hermione barely noticed. Collectively, her housemates worked hard but they played even harder.

 

International Magical Assistance, or “IMA,” training was the toughest in the wizarding world; Hermione counted herself lucky to be admitted to the International Healer program. She was one month away from graduation and she had just completed her first field mission. The party happening around her was for her. (Not that it meant much; there was a party every night.) When a handful of robust wizards hefted Hermione into the air, she didn’t even try to fight them, knowing what was coming.

 

**Draco’s Arrival**

 

“It takes some getting used to – the Muggle camouflage – doing things without magic,” said Adam Balmod as he led Draco from a taxi, towards the community barracks.

 

“IMA likes to immerse us with Muggles,” Adam continued. “Trainee Aurors and Healers live here. But, there are about ten wizards to one witch,” he added with a bitter grin.

 

Draco hitched his duffel bag higher on his back and hesitated; he felt the music thumping beneath his feet before Adam opened the door. Adam gestured for Draco to follow him. Inside, they passed through several common areas where other trainees were lounging, reading, snogging, playing cards, and in the last area before the stairwell, dancing.

 

The music was too loud but Draco paused, mesmerized by the dancing. The room was dark except for some mismatched Christmas lights and a few lit wand tips. The dancers seemed to be in sync. Draco watched, curious, as the rhythm broke and a laughing witch was carried to the middle of the floor. She was set up on a table and promptly soaked by pitchers of, from the smell of it, beer. Something about the witch held Draco’s attention – she seemed familiar. As he watched, she was helped to descend. He enjoyed the way her wet uniform clung tight and the white cross on her back stood out.

 

“Out of your reach,” Adam said.

 

“Is that so?” Draco asked, still marveling at the witch’s soaked clothing. He wasn’t accustomed to seeing witches in anything but billowy robes; he might actually enjoy his time in training.

 

“I’ve been trying to get her into my bed since I got here,” Adam said under his breath as the witch approached them.

 

“Fresh meat,” Adam announced as the witch approached them, holding out a drink for Draco.

 

“Oh, shit!” she exclaimed, upon recognizing him.

 

“Granger, this is Draco Malfoy,” Adam said.

 

“Granger?” Draco echoed, eyes reevaluating the witch he’d been ogling. It was, indeed, Hermione Granger he’d been imagining naked.

 

“Welcome, Malfoy,” Hermione said, subdued, long-forgotten emotions rising with memories of her school-years nemesis.

 

“Looks like you got rid of the stick up your ass,” Draco snapped, taking the drink.

 

Hermione, lost in thought, watched Draco follow Adam up the stairs. Draco Malfoy in denims! Who would have guessed? …And who would have guessed he’d look so damned good in them?

 

“Ghost from the past?” Tania asked.

 

“Ghost, indeed,” Hermione agreed. She suddenly felt tired and sticky.

 

“Yummy for a ghost,” Tania added.

 

“No,” Hermione warned. “Don’t even think about it,” she added and decided to change the subject. “Let’s get you another drink.”

 

**Hermione, the Hero**

 

Draco trudged through the common areas of the house, trying not to look as exhausted as he felt but he suspected everyone knew the truth – they’d all been through the training. He’d had no idea he would be expected to perform Muggle calisthenics.

 

_“Then, Granger jumped between us and stunned the bastard!”_

 

Hearing Hermione’s name, Draco followed the voice and appreciative murmurs to the kitchen. A group of trainees were standing and sitting around the Senior IA Instructor, Vlad Munter; all of them were drinking. Draco frowned. Drinking seemed to be the main after-training recreation of the house.

 

“That little witch?” someone asked.

 

“Yeah, I was wandless! You pixies took cover but not her!”

 

Knowing Hermione’s past, Draco wasn’t at all surprised by her actions. Was no one aware of her history? He rolled his eyes as he sauntered away - she wasn’t the type to brag.

 

**Mandel, the Twat**

 

Giddy with drink and lingering adrenaline from her triumph that day, Hermione didn’t notice Mandel Millefeuille in her path when she left the loo. If she had, she would have taken another route.

 

“You are something else,” Mandel grinned, his large body effectively blocking the corridor.

 

“Thanks,” Hermione said, wishing she was sober. She had no desire to swing at and miss the wizard if he decided to get too friendly.

 

“Today was so… So intense,” Mandel said, stepping closer to Hermione. He leaned on the wall beside her. “The kind of day that makes you want _sex_ ,” he said with a meaningful stare.

 

Hermione made a face at the wizard and lifted her hands as if to push him away.

 

“All right, Granger?”

 

Mandel turned towards the other wizard. Hermione quickly slipped away from Mandel and would have kissed Malfoy if he was anyone else. As it was, she merely joined him on his way upstairs.

 

“Thank you,” she sighed in relief as they topped the stairwell. “Can I repay you with a drink?” Hermione offered, gesturing towards her room. “And by ‘drink,’ I mean drink,” she clarified.

 

“I wouldn’t take it any other way,” the wizard replied dryly. 

 

Hermione left her door open and preceded Malfoy into her bedroom.

 

“The benefits of being here for a year… I managed to acquire a few decent pieces of furniture,” she said, proud. Besides her bed, she had a desk, a tall bookshelf, a wardrobe, and even a love seat. Casual magic was dissuaded by the IMA, particularly while training, and it was a mark of distinction for a trainee to have furniture besides the standard bed. Hermione procured a bottle of whisky from the wardrobe and gestured behind Malfoy – a stack of paper cups sat amidst her books.

 

“I’ve got a mattress on the floor,” Mafloy muttered, plucking two cups from the stack and holding them out for Hermione to fill.

 

“I’ll bequeath you something,” Hermione grinned. “Sit down, Malfoy. And tell me what the hell you’re doing here!”

 

**Storytelling**

 

“I like the uniforms,” Draco replied.

 

He enjoyed Hermione’s playful nudge as she slid onto the love seat beside him.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said, gaze warm as she looked at him.

 

“I heard Vlad downstairs,” Draco said, changing the subject. “Sounds like you had a good time in the field, today.”

 

Hermione looked down into her cup, “It was nothing compared to what we’ve seen.” She leaned towards Draco and peered into his cup. “Do you not drink?”

 

Draco took a generous sip, “Not professionally.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I’m almost done with my training. Less than a month left,” she said.

 

“Are you going to miss this place?”

 

“I’ll miss my friends,” she replied, emptying her cup. She got up for a refill and turned to catch Draco looking quickly away.

 

“Were you checking me out?” she asked, laughing.

 

Draco scowled; “It’s the uniforms and Muggle clothing.”

 

“Sights to warm the blood,” she replied, eyes aglow.

 

Draco wondered precisely how drunk the witch was.

 

“Did you know I’m three weeks from being a legend?” she continued. “It’s true. Tania said I’m the first witch as far as anyone can remember that hasn’t slept with someone in the house…”

 

The idea of Hermione’s body beneath his was much more interesting than Draco would have suspected.

 

“Granger, your presence is requested-oh, you've got company.”

 

“No, I don't,” Hermione hurried to reply. “I mean it’s not like that – it’s just my – it’s just Draco.”

 

“Hello, just Draco,” Tania said with a smirk.

 

“My cue,” Draco announced, setting down his cup and getting up.

 

“Night,” Hermione said watching his rapid exit past Tania.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” she asked.

 

Hermione shook her head and refilled her glass before following Tania down to the party.

 

**The Nest**

Draco cast a shield charm, blocking whatever spell the scruffy witch shot at him and Hermione. He was still adjusting to casting from the wand hidden in his sleeve, as instructed by the IMA; but, with Hermione beside him, he had no fear. She sent a stunner at the witch, distracting her and Draco took the advantage to disarm her. Hermione’s second stunner took the renegade out and she fell.

 

For a moment, he and Hermione leaned their backs against one another. It was a natural movement as they waited for the fight to continue. A footfall on grit sent adrenaline spiking through Draco. He and Hermione spun towards the sound, as one.

 

The field excursion started as a routine search for one wanted wizard; the trainees stumbled into a nest. Draco knew enough to stick with Hermione and found that they made a seamless team, almost dancing as they alternated between defense and attack. The fifteen or so dark wizards and witches swarmed, dividing the IA team, separating them.

 

Draco had no idea if the rest of the IAs were standing but he and Hermione took down six more dark magic users before the warehouse went quiet. He found himself holding onto her while his eyes scanned the area so that he knew where she was. She didn't acknowledge the hand gripping her arm, looking around intently, as well.

 

“Clear,” she breathed. Draco watched as she walked to the middle of the dark room and cast a wordless spell, the white cross on her back illuminated like a pale omen. He couldn't help but notice her curves in the tight, black uniform. Prone bodies all around the warehouse suddenly began to glow blue, stealing Draco’s attention.   

 

“No casualties - that means a lot of wounded. Send an owl for help,” Hermione added. She gave him a sudden, second glance. “Your neck.”

 

Draco held still as she gently lifted his chin and applied a healing charm to a spell graze he never felt; but Hermione’s warm fingers, those he felt. His breath went short as her hand slipped down his throat. She met his gaze and Draco knew he wasn’t alone in feeling something.

 

A groan came from one of the bodies and Hermione went to work, checking and healing the downed IA trainees. Draco was particularly ruthless in immobilizing the dark wizards.

 

**Like a Magnet**

 

Hermione watched Draco make his way to the loo, leaning on everything he stumbled past. She could no longer deny it; she wanted him.

 

“Almost a legend,” Tania teased Hermione.

 

“I may not reach that status,” Hermione replied with a lazy grin.

 

Most of the house was asleep. Draco and Hermione had been toasted with more alcohol than Hermione usually drank in a week but she wasn’t ready to end the night. It was surreal that she was having such a brilliant time with Draco Malfoy.

 

“I’m for bed,” Tania said, pressing a sloppy kiss on Hermione’s forehead. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

Hermione huffed in reply. There wasn’t anything Tania wouldn’t do. Hermione glanced at the bottle in front of her and couldn’t bring herself to take another sip. She was well and truly sloshed. Any moment, Draco would sit beside her and she would throw caution to the wind. IMA training was known for casual intimacy between witches and wizards.

 

Any moment…

 

Hermione looked towards the corridor down which Draco had disappeared. All was still. She decided to check on him and cast a sobriety spell on herself. She didn’t have far to go; Draco was sprawled on the floor, fast asleep. A levitation spell later, she tucked him in his bed.

 

“Don’t go,” Draco said, reaching for Hermione. He pulled her down with surprising strength. “I’m in love with your body,” her murmured.

 

Hermione zipped with pleasure to be trapped against him. His arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her neck. She sighed. Trapped, indeed. Shyly, Hermione slipped her hand across his chest. She fell asleep, listening to his breathing.

 

**My bed sheets smell like you**

 

Draco was spattered with mud from head to toe but he wanted to see Hermione. His field mission had gone late and he suspected she was already drunk somewhere in the house. He hustled through the common areas, eyes sharp for her. She’d been gone when he woke in the morning and he was struck with the thought that he wanted to wake up with her and fall asleep with her and everything in between.

 

She wasn’t downstairs and an awful feeling entered his gut to notice her friend Tania without her. He hustled up the stairs, taking them two at a time despite his exhaustion. Out of nowhere, a spike of fear shot adrenaline through Draco and he pushed past the wizards between him and Hermione’s room. From a distance, he saw movement at her door. Then, he could hear her. It was that beast, Millefeuille. He heard Hermione shout and Draco’s vision narrowed. Hr broke into a run, reaching Hermione’s door just as it shut. He kicked it open in time to see Millefeuille fly backwards and slam into the wall beside him. Draco grabbed the wizard’s shoulder and spun him right into his fist. Millefeuille fell and Draco fought the urge to cast an Unforgivable as he crawled down the corridor.

 

“Draco, are you alright?”

 

“Am I alright?” he echoed, finally turning to Hermione after he’d shut the door.

 

“You’re covered in mud,” she said. “I’m fine. You’ve got incredible timing,” she added as Draco stared hard at her.

 

Draco began to feel a bit of a fool.

 

“Thank you, all the same,” she said softly, giving Draco a look that made his blood warm. “I’ll be reporting him.”

 

“I’m going to shower,” Draco said, feeling awkward for assuming Hermione was in some sort of trouble and that he had the right to defend her. She was not and never had been a damsel in distress.

 

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

 

After reporting Mandel to the house security team, Hermione made her way to the community bath. She wanted to be with Draco but until his gallant (however unnecessary) attempt to rescue her, Hermione wasn’t convinced of his interest.

 

The shower was running; steam billowed from the enclosure. Hermione stealthily stripped and slowly pushed the curtain aside. The smell of spicy soap and the heat of the steam reached Hermione’s senses and her heartbeat sped; it had been almost a year since she’d been intimate with someone and her body thrummed with anticipation.

 

Draco’s grey eyes showed surprise but only for a moment before he cracked a pleased smirk, water streaming down the sides of his face. Hermione felt a chill and shivered.

 

Draco reached out, grabbed Hermione’s hand and drew her close. She had a second to draw her breath before their mouths met and fire slipped into her veins.

 

**Although my heart is falling too**

 

“This isn't real, you know,” Hermione murmured against Draco’s arm. Her back was tucked against him as she used his arm as a pillow. Her gaze followed the ripple of a scar across the top of his hand and she smoothed her thumb over it.

 

“It feels pretty real,” he replied, pinching Hermione’s hip and leaning his face into her curls.

 

“Ow!” Rubbing her offended hip, Hermione turned onto her back. “I leave here in one week. How does this end?”

 

Draco lifted a brow at her.

 

“You and me. How does this end?” She repeated.

 

Draco pressed lingering kisses down her jaw. “I don’t know… We grow old together in a cottage, somewhere.”

 

With a sigh of pleasure, Hermione succumbed to Draco’s attention. If he wasn't going to give her a serious answer, she wasn't going to worry about it. She would be gone in a week. IMA stations were in every country in the world and they were unlikely to see each other again.

 

**Two months later**

 

Of all the assignments, why Rouen, France? Hermione had been prepared to receive any assignment the IMA handed her; however, she hadn't expected to remain in Europe. Happily, Rouen supported a respectable-sized wizarding community and Hermione did not need to hide within a Muggle community.

 

As she strolled towards the café that acted as a front for her IMA office, Hermione pondered some coincidences. Her team was comprised of five IAs and a sixth was expected that afternoon. One of the prominent wizarding families of Rouen was called Malfoy. And, unless he was screwing up, Draco’s IA training should be complete.

 

Hermione reached the café and stared through the window.

 

There he was: Draco.

 

She'd left without telling him goodbye; left his bed, left his room, left her furniture, and left the house.

 

Hermione’s suspicion that Draco had arranged her cushy assignment had blossomed when she was made familiar with the local wizarding community and heard his family name. When she learned there was an open spot for an IA on her team, her skin had broken out with goosebumps.

 

Would he be angry that she snuck away? She would have never guessed they would be assigned together. And she would have never guessed he'd arrange for them to be together. Hermione never thought they had a future. It was possible he had feelings for her that reached outside a bed.

 

As if he sensed her, Draco turned his head and spotted her standing motionless outside. He gave her a smug grin that made her itch to tip a drink over his head. Maybe his retirement cottage was in Rouen, Hermione thought as she entered the IMA station. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning:** Not Epilogue, Pottermore, or Cursed Child-compliant  
>  **A/N:** For the 2017 Valentine’s Day Secret Admirer Fic Exchange.  
>  **Prompt:** Based on chorus of Ed Sheeran's shape of you  
>  _I'm in love with the shape of you_  
>  We push and pull like a magnet  
> Although my heart is falling too  
> I'm in love with your body  
> Last night you were in my room  
> Now my bed sheets smell like you  
> Everyday discovering something brand new  
> I'm in love with your body


End file.
